


Realization

by skUllh0ng



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skUllh0ng/pseuds/skUllh0ng
Summary: Gendry and Arya find each othe rafter the Long Night (A.K.A HOW I IMAGINED THINGS WOULD HAPPEN BUT NOW) anyway this is my first fanfiction here and i know it's shit but it's gendrya so i hope taht would make it up to you guys.





	Realization

He had to find her. Even while fighting with the white walkers they never stopped looking for the other and making sure that both of them are safe and most importantly, alive. But after Arya ran into the castle they lost each other. Again. It was harder than last time. That time he was took by the red witch and her men and she was taken by the Hound. 5 years past since then and they both had their journeys, they both had their storys and they both changed a lot. When Gendry first saw her after all those years his heart stopped. She grew up. They both did but Arya became the most beautiful woman in the world. Atleast to Gendry. To him Arya was the most beautiful person that’s ever lived and since because of their class difference he never could’ve let himself that luxury to show his feelings. He had to swallow them. He had to hide them, but when Arya wasn’t looking Gendry sometimes spent hours looking at her. He loved watching her laugh and smile because when she did, he knew that even if it’s just for a moment she’s happy and this made him happy too. and it was enough for him. Well,it was. When Arya found out that he wants to join the brotherhood something changed in him. In her. When she offered him that she’ll be his family his heart screamed him to say yes. Every inch of him wanted her and wanted to be her family. But ont he other hand his head….his head knew what he had to do. He had to reject her. This might be the only chance of happiness for him and he needs to let it go. Because it’s the last chance for him. And not for her and her happiness was more important for him than his own. So he did. But no day or night passed by when he didn’t think about that night in the cave. For 5 years his only dream was a name. Arya. So when Davos came for him to Kingslanding there was no question for him to go. He wanted to serve good this time. He knew it’s not his fault but his father took everything from the Dragon Queen. Now he wants to help her getting it back. When Jon asked him to go tot he wall with him he said yes immideatly but he wasn’t prepared for that what was ont he wall and no, not the white walkers, the brotherhood. He heard about the Red Wedding and prayed tot he gods for Arya’s safety. Gendry never considered himself a religious man but when he heard what happened to her family he started praying right away that she’s safe. And that’s why a hope started sparkling in his eyes that she might be here too. But she wasn’t. He wanted to jump on Beric or on Thoros or even on the Hound so he can find out where is she. How is she. But soon he realised they probably don’t know. Arya’s a suvivor. She lives and at that moment Gendry decided that they’ll meet again and then there she was. Arya Stark. A grown up woman stood before him. He needed every strenght of himself of not tor un to her and hug her. To hold her. Once more. Those weeks while he worked in the forge and Arya came to visit him were magical. He was happy. She wasn’t the little girl he met and fell in love with. She was so much more now and Gendry just loved her even more. He was scared that he’ll ends up like his father. Loving a ghost for the rest of his life, but then he remembered that that ghost is Arya Stark, he wanted that ghost to haunt him till the end of his days. When he was finally done with her weapon he wanted to give itt o her personly. And then Arya started asking question, but he didn’t know what did she want to know with these question. No. He knew. He just didn’t want to believe it. And then Arya kissed him. He dreamed of her lips sincet he moment he realised he’s in love with her, but hose were just dreams and this was real. He was with only 3 woman in his life. But to him there was only one woman in the world. He hesitated for a while then gave himself in. He burried thos feelings for so long that he just couldn’t anymore. He wanted her. All of her. And she wanted him too. They cuddled and talked after it for hours but then…they heard the horns. The white walkers. They got dressed and they were about to go when Arya pulled Gendry back.  
\- When… – she started but stopped,and then she took a deep breath and continued. – When there will be a withdrawal…please come back with the rest. Please. And don’t come with this „Ours is the fury’ bullshit, come back! – she looked like she need everything of her to say these things out loud. Maybe she needed them. Gendry smiled at her for a while then took her face into his hands.  
\- As you wish m’lady. – and left the hallway, leaving Arya there. But he didn’t keep his promise. When ti was time for the withdrawal he looked up where Arya stood. He couldn’t tell but he was sure she had tears in her eyes. He had too. He smiled at her. One. Last. Time.  
\- I’m sorry m’lady. – and he ran straigh into the crowds of white walkers. Saving as many men as he could. He somehow found a way to get back into the castle and then a bunch of whites pushed him tot he wall trying to get him, but he fought with everything in him to survive, but when he started to give this dream up all the white walkers suddenly broke. „They broke like the ice” he kept telling this to himself. He didn’t wait a second to start run and find Arya. When the Sky started to become into glory again he found her. She helped to some wounded to get to the castle. When she gave the man whom she was carrying to some other man he took her hand and pulled her close to himself. He didn’t let her go. He didn’t want to. Arya didn’t hesitate and she hugged him back. They hugged each other so gently yet so thight.  
She didn’t know how long they’ve been hugging. She just knew that his brother voice calling for her. They slowly let go of each other. She wanted to be alone. To think. She’s never been a society person, so she didn’t went tot he feast either. Around midnight she left her room. She was thinking all day. What she wants. How she feels. And still even after spending a day with thinking, she still didn’t know. She just knew she has to find him to talk. She knocked on his door.  
\- Come in. – Gendry said gently. – Arya… - he was surprised. He moved a few steps closer to her. She closed the door and just let her emotions to come out. She took a deep breathe and slapped him. He took the slap like a man and then looked back at her.  
\- You promised. – said Arya with anger and with sadness in her voice.  
\- Arya….  
\- Why? – asked Arya while she pushed Gendry the way she pushed him when he first called her m’lady. – You promised! – she pushed another. Gendry tried to hold her hands. Not aggressively just to calm her down. – You said „As you wish m’lady”!  
\- Arya please…..  
\- You were alone and there were thousands of them. – she pushed another, but this time a little harder. – Why couldn”t you just fucking come back with the others?! Why?!  
\- Arya I didn’t die i’m right here! – said Gendry while holding Arya tiny face in his hand while looking into her teary eyes. – I’m right here. – He took her hand and put it on his heart. She started ti calm down, but still she was angry. She stepped closere and kissed him gently. This kiss wasn’t like those ones what they shared in the storage. This one had it all. Their longing love for each othe. Their broken hearts. Their feelings. All of it. She pulled his shirt off from him and threw it to the ground. He pulled her up and she crossed her legs around him. He went a few steps away with her in his arms and then put her down to the table, while they were still kissing.  
\- Never leave me again. – she said while holding his face in her hands. He took a lock of her hair and pulled behind her ear.  
\- Never. –  
They were uncertain about the future. There was a chance that Cersei will kill both of them. But one thing was sure. Their bond was stronger than anything in this world.


End file.
